frozen fever jelsa
by winterlovejelsa
Summary: It's Anna 19th birthday! Elsa ad Kristoff want to make it the best birthday ever But uh oh Elsa's powers are getting out of control again! When Elsa has a surprise snow ball fight, turns into a disaster!, Anna is hit again, but this time started out with a little fever then grows worst after Jack frost and the guardians come to visit the sick princess. and to find the runaway queen
1. Chapter 1

FROZEN FEVER JELSA

**ELSA P.O.V**

"Okay, move it over there!" I ordered the maid.

Tomorrow is Anna's 19th birthday and Kristoff and I want to make it the best birthday EVER!

Kristoff was setting up the 'Happy birthday Anna' Banner and I was making ice sculptures.

Then Olaf came waddling out, "Anything I can help you with Elsa?" He asked.

"Yes, can you please bring me those roses?" I asked pointing at the vase.

He picked them up and sniffed them, *ACHOO!* he sneezed, I giggled.

Then Rapunzel came running towards me.

"Ooh ELSA!" She yelled running towards me with Flynn, or Eugene running behind her.

"Elsa, this is amazing, but it's missing something." said Rapunzel.

"Like Anna?" I asked setting the rose vase in place.

"That and it needs a little color…" said Rapunzel.

"Go ahead." I giggled.

Then she ran over and grabbed a tub of white paint and settled down and started to paint.

I watched my cousin as she painted what looks like it would be a snowy scene.

"Where is Anna?" asked Eugene.

"She went out to see Kristoff's family the trolls, but were going to shut the entrance down so she doesn't find out the big surprise!" I told him.

"What is _the big surprise_?" he asked.

"Sorry, can't tell." I said as I motioned my hands to make some beautiful hanging crystal hearts with snowflakes in the middle.

The Rapunzel jumped up.

"ALL FINISHED!" She said happily.

The townspeople and I all starred at Rapunzel's Master piece.

It was a whole snowy scene with snowmen and snowflakes painted in.

"Oh Rapunzel it's absolutely astonishing!" I said cheery.

"Anna will love it!" Kristoff thanked.

Then it was finished! It was beautiful!

I looked around at the snowflakes, snow, crystals, and painted snowmen.

I stomped my foot and froze the ground and the fountains.

Then we all headed inside.

I walked in my room.

I sat down to sign some trades but then, my pen froze, I quickly dropped it and started to panic.

Then from my feet frost started to crawl up the walls.

"No, No, No, No!" I panicked i knew exactly what happing I'm losing control again!

*KNOCK, KNOCK*

"Who is it?" I asked panicking inside my once again frozen room.

"It's Rapunzel, are you okay?" she asked

"Um, I'm fine!" my voice shook.

"You don't sound fine do you want me to come in?" She asked

I managed to walk through the snow and hurried up and opened and closed the door behind me quickly.

I gave a nervous smile and walked down the hall quickly, Rapunzel caught up with me.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

I stopped as I looked down to see the floor was frosty slowing.

"I um,- Need to get some fresh air, that's all." I said Nervously

I then slipped out the door and went out into the garden and sat down, I put my face in my hands.

"I'm losing control again!" I sobbed.

"I can't runway again, And tomorrow is Anna's birthday party!" I said to myself.

"ELSA ARE YOU OUT HERE?" I heard Anna's voice rang out.

I wiped my teary eyes, "Y-yeah!" I yelled back then walked back in the castle.

I walked into my frozen room and cried myself to sleep.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

I woke up and saw that my room as thawed.

I sat up with my hands holding my up, Then I heard a crinkling sound.

I looked down and saw my bed sheet freezing, I jumped up and starred down at it.

I looked over at my window and tapped it with my finger, It quickly froze, I gasped.

"Conceal don't feel!" I told myself.

I started to sing.

"I think we have an emergency  
>I think we have an emergency" I sang sadly as I looked down at my hands<p>

"If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
>Cause I won't stop holding on!" I sang believing I could get through this!<p>

"So are you listening?  
>So are you watching me?" I sang As the walls started to frost.<p>

"If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
>Cause I won't stop holding on." I sang<p>

"This is an emergency  
>So are you listening?" I sang in a small voice.<p>

"And I can't pretend that I don't see this" I sang admitting that I can't do it!

"It's really not your fault  
>That no one cares to talk about it,<br>Talk about it" I sang feeling lonely

"Cause I've seen love die  
>Way too many times<br>When it deserved to be alive  
>(When it deserved to be alive)<br>I've seen you cry  
>Way too many times<br>When you deserve to be alive, alive!" I sang as the room completely froze

"So you give up every chance you get  
>Just to feel new again!" I sang as it started to sow<p>

"I think we have an emergency  
>I think we have an emergency" I sang<p>

"And you do your best to show me love,  
>but you don't know what love is." I sang remember Anna, Rapunzel and the rest.<p>

"So are you listening?  
>So are you watching me?" I sang sadly<p>

"Well I can't pretend that I don't see this!" I sang

"It's really not your fault  
>That no one cares to talk about it,<br>Talk about it" I sang again

"Cause I've seen love die  
>Way too many times<br>When it deserved to be alive  
>(When it deserved to be alive)<br>I've seen you cry  
>Way too many times<br>When you deserve to be alive, alive!" I sang as a little blizzard start to whirl, I CAN'T CONTROL IT!

"These scars, they will not fade away." I sang as it started to get stronger

"No one cares to talk about it, talk about it!"

"Cause I've seen love die  
>Way too many times<br>When it deserved to be alive  
>(When it deserved to be alive)<br>I've seen you cry  
>Way too many times<br>When you deserve to be alive, alive!" I finally stopped, so did the blizzard my room was left looking like a winter wonderland.

"ELSA, ANNA WILL BE HERE ANY MINUTE WE HAVE TO GET THE PART STARTED!" Yelled Rapunzel.

I Closed my eyes again.

"Conceal, don't feel!" I sang in a soft weak voice.

"No, Let it go?,... I can't" My voice broke and I started to sob.

**HERE YOU GO!, SO MANY PEOPLE HAVE REQUESTED I DO THE PLOT FOR THE UPCOMING FROZEN FEVER BUT ADD JELSA IN IT, JACK AND THE GUARDIANS WILL BE COMING VERY SOON! XOXOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**STILL ELSA P.O.V**

We had just surprised Anna, She bursted into tears, Now finally,... MY SURPRISE SNOW BALL FIGHT!

I throw a snow ball at Kristoff, He laughed then Anna,Kristoff,Rapunzel,Flynn,Merida,Hiccup, and I started to throw snow balls.

In each direction snow balls flew.

Then I whirled my hands and created a snowball and threw it At Anna, She hit the ground with a thud, everyone laughed Until...

Anna started coughing and sneezing.

Then a her little white streak appeared Again.

"NO!" Yelled Kristoff.

Anna wheezed, coughed, and Sneezed.

Everyone starred at me, I then ran out of the room.

As I was running I heard Anna coughing chase after me.

"Elsa- ***COUGH COUGH***" Anna coughed again.

I ran out and A crossed the fjord again, thankfully it unfroze when I waved my hand as I unfroze it, I saw Anna laying on the ground sneezing and wheezing, Kristoff picked her up, I started to run.

I then returned back to my ice castle.

* * *

><p><strong>KRISTOFF P.O.V<strong>

I picked Anna up while she was sneezing I got on my sled with her in my lap and rode to my family, the trolls.

"Grandpa poppie!" I called out, then they are started to roll toawrds us and sprung up, they smiled and cheered, but then they noticed Anna.

"Kristoff, what's wrong with Anna?" Asked my mother troll.

"Elsa accidentally hit Anna again." I answered, They all gasped.

Then grandpa poppie rolled towards me, "Bring her here." He order, she coughed and I kneeled down, He put his hand on her head.

"Yes, for now you will have a simple fever." Said poppie.

"For now?" I asked

"Yes, but it will grow stronger and you will loose strenght, and sorry to break it this way to you Kristoff, but she'll die, and She'll Freeze again." Said Poppie.

"Is there anyway so save her?" I asked, .

"There is one thing.." Said poppie.

"What?, what is it?" I asked.

"Elsa you will need the bond between the two sisters again with a simple hug, since you are going to want to Anna and Anna can not travel. I will send the Guardians." Said Poppie.

"The Guardians? who are they?" I asked

"Remember the stories all the magical People that used to come here from Man in the moon?" he asked me.

I nodded.

"Well the Guardians work for him, and one of them Named Jack Frost will understand Elsa because he has the same powers." Said Poppie.

"Really?" I asked, Anna's eyes were half open and she smiled.

"Okay call them , And quick!" I said Putting Anna back on the sled.

then we rode away.

* * *

><p><strong>NOBODY P.O.V<strong>

Poppie looked up at the Moon, as so did the other Poppie lifted his Hands.

"Manny, warn the Guardains!" Said Poppie as he glared up at him.

then the moon started to shine very brightly.

* * *

><p><strong>JACK P.O.V<strong>

"Jack!" North Yelled waking me out of dead sleep.

"W-What?" I asked sleepily.

"Manny has called for us." Said North.

"Was does he need." I asked.

"We're taking a trip." Said North.

"To where?" I asked,

"To Arendelle, we have to visit the trolls, remember them?" He asked.

"Yeah, I especially remember grandma poppie, she would always pinch my cheeks." I said rubbing one.

"Well this time it's very important, so let's go!" Said North.

We all then climbed in the sleigh and rode off.

We landed on the empty grassy field od rocks, Then they all started to roll towards us.

"Hello Guardians!" Said Poppie as he stopped in front of North while they shattered I felt a tug at my pants, I looked down and Saw Grandma Poppie, I bent down and smiled I knew what was coming... She then took a handful of my cheek.

"Your just so adorable frost!" She said as she pinched both of my cheeks.

"Agrhhhagrhhhh" I said As he pinched them.

"Honey..." Said grandpa Poppie.

"Oh, sorry." She said giggling, then pinched my cheek one last time.

I stood up rubbing my cheek.

"So anyways why were we called here?" Asked tooth.

"Princess Anna and Queen Elsa." Said poppie.

"Who now?" I asked.

"The Queen and The princess, That rule this land." Said Grandma Poppie.

"Ok so?, What happened?" Bunny asked.

"Well you see, Queen Elsa has these Ice powers." Said Poppie.

"Wait what?" I asked.

"You heard me." Said Poppie.

"Someone like me?" I asked myself.

"Anyways, Elsa and Anna have always been Close when they were children, And One day the king and Queen Brang them to me, And I had to erase Anna's Memory Because Accidentally Hurt her, and Anna always came to Elsa's Door, Asking if she wanted to build a snowman, Every time Elsa had to deny because she was raised to Believe that she was dangerous, So she stayed in her room for 13 years until on her 18th Birthday her parent's died on their way to their Elsa's and Anna's cousin Rapunzel's Wedding, And their Ship sunk and Elsa had to become the Queen at age 21, Still having to hide her Powers And Anna wanted to Marry a Man she just met and Elsa told her No and ended up snapping and showing her powers and accidentally Freezing all of Arendelle." Said Poppie (WOW THAT WAS ALOT.)

That was alot to take in.

"And Anna Went to go get Her to tell Elsa that she left Arendelle covered in Snow, But Elsa got to scared and accidentally Froze Anna's Heart and Hans, the one Anna tried to Marry tried to Leave her to die Because All he wanted is to become King and rule Arendelle, and Hans Almost Killed Elsa, But Anna Jumped in front at the right moment and froze into solid ice shielding Elsa, Elsa then turned around And Saw Anna frozen and they found connection again and Anna unfroze." Said Grandma Poppie.

"And why are we Here?" Asked North.

"Remember Kristoff?" Asked Poppie.

We all nodded.

"Well Kristoff and Anna are now engaged and Jack We need you to help Elsa control her powers in time before Anna freezes Again." Said Poppie.

"How long do we Have?" I asked.

"You mean you?" Asked Poppie

"Huh?" I asked

"The Guardians will need to stay with Anna and Kristoff, you will Need to go to the North Mountain to Find and Teach Elsa, and you have,... 5 days." Said Poppie, I Nodded and without Saying thing I turned around and Blasted away to the North Mountain.

**WANT MORE? PUT IN A REVIEW OF WHAT YOU HOPE HAPPENS NEXT! LOVE YA XOXOXO**


End file.
